


A different ending

by Lord_Robbie



Category: Flash (2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Canon Lesbian Character, Composite Characters, F/F, weatherghost
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-08-14 02:28:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16484351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lord_Robbie/pseuds/Lord_Robbie
Summary: A slight divergence on the episode News Flash with a vastly different background. Anyway a different Spin on Spin. Major spoilers on that episode.





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

  * For [krj1118](https://archiveofourown.org/users/krj1118/gifts), [Joe young](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Joe+young), [Snackerpunk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snackerpunk/gifts), [Thrawn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thrawn/gifts).
  * Inspired by [After The Storm](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17532770) by [SophiaCatherine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SophiaCatherine/pseuds/SophiaCatherine). 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I have had many ideas since I saw the latest episode News Flash. All of them involve Nora-West Allen. So this one is a little bit different.

"She is so hot!" Spencer Young was turned on. The beautiful brunette babbling on was very distracting. Especially since she knew. It was obvious she was the speedster. Those beautiful eyes, just sparkled like...an amethyst. "Glad you like my blog. Love your...watch!" "Thank...m-my watch?" "Is it a Harrison wells? I have one at home." Spencer took the speedster's hand, gently activating the meter. "Guess, I'm no a met-ta." The girl turned red as Spencer looked deep into those glorious orbs. "Are you free, tonight?" "R-really?" Honestly, asking the sexy speedster out, was not part of the plan. But then the girl thought she was a metahuman. And that in itself was kind of gorgeous. "Absolutely. Can I meet you here at Jitters? Wear something hot, purple seems like your colour." Spencer loved the way the girl blushed at that. She winked at her as she walked away. The girl was beyond alluring. It brought back memories. She shook her head. The plan needed to change. Lord Dark Opal was looking for her. He was always looking for her. She couldn't risk going back. Not after what happened.

As she walked home, she felt it. The unmistakable feeling that haunt her. Spencer drew back, feeling the surge. She always felt the surge, when they were around. "You are prepared." "A'Morr Amokk, still a loyal lackey to Savitar, I see." Spencer felt the blast like a monsoon was raining down on her, threatening to impale and overwhelm her senses. Her eyes went dark and the world felt like it was sinking. "Is that all?" she stated, causing a furious A'morr to roar. A'morr's fist hit the pavement, causing loud cracks to appear across the concrete. Spencer giggled, shaking her head in disgust. "A weak telepath and no strength to boot! Pitiful!" A'morr fist brought a wind that knocked back a lamppost. "And slow, so terribly slow! If you leave now, then you can live." A'morr's response was to Bruce Lee herself up. Spencer ducked and weaved blow after blow, enraging the Martian further. "Seriously, don't you have any speed?" Spencer avoided another telepathic strike with ease. "I thought White Martians were almost unstoppable! You are panting already!" A'Morr tried to sweep her legs from under her. Spencer easily leaped past her. "Are you even trying?" Spencer knew that she had gotten lucky. The alley she manipulated the Martian into was abandoned. But eventually they would be spotted. It was after all broad daylight. "Enough of this!" she declared.

Spencer was annoyed as she returned home. The stupid Martian had given her no option. Now Lord Dark Opal would have more cause. The wicked bastard was getting stronger. Where the hell was Amy? Amy Li was the Lady Amethyst and as such it was her job to protect Spencer and everyone else from that lying deceiver. She decided to postpone using the phone for now and focus on the date. Maybe there was an alternative to destroying the blasted monster. Perhaps, just perhaps, little XS could save them all. "And she has a great ass to boot! How I love that ass!" "I know you are thinking it, not saying it, but you are still a colossal perv!" "Amy, where the hell, were you?" "Remember that my official name is Linda Park!" "No, you stole that name from a bisexual sports journalist! I know, I used to go down on her!" "Seriously Spencer! Calm down! Besides I am only here for a little while. I have an interview with the Green Arrow himself, Oliver Queen! It's going to be so cool!" "While you were getting ready, I was attacked by a Martian!"

Amy turned to Spencer, trying to determine if this was so. "Spence, are you ok?" "I had to access my magic! Change into her again. No doubt, Mum would be proud. If she was capable of it." Amy surprised Spencer with a warm embrace. "I know that Lady Minerva would be proud of you. When you are ready, you will be the best Lady Turquoise that ever was. After all, it's tradition. I know that wherever in the Stars she is, Lady Priscilla Turquoise would be proud of you, her first born granddaughter." Spencer swallowed, before sighing. "I will avenge them both and Seb. Sometimes I hate being on Earth, but not today. I have a date!" "Spence, that's great! I am assuming it's with ass girl?" "Now whose the perv? And yes, it is with XS, the speedster superhero!" "XS? That's fabulous! Personally I am more into her uncle, Impulse. He is so hot!" Spencer tried to fight the instinct. She truly did. Instead she gagged. "I will admit, your XS is a major cutie cute! Where are you taking her?" "It's a surprise and I have to look great. I am going to tell her." "How long have you known her?" "We spoke today, but I saw her before. She saved me from exposing my powers." Amy just laughed "You got it bad!"

"Spencer! SPENCER!" Spencer slowly opened her eyes. "N-Nora?' "No, it's Linda! What the frack, happened to you?" "I....I don't know. I....Nora, she....she's upset. S-Something about her Mum?" "Wait, are you pairbond-twinning with her?" gasped Amy. "What, we barely know each other?" "Oh my Stone, you are! You totally are! It's so beautiful like Blessed Andromeda Gand and Glim-Mer of Ganymede! Or Cat Arc-An and Mala Zor-El! Or Halo and Pursuit! Or..." "Some other lesbian couple that you are thinking of? Seriously it's nothing. Probably some Speed Force thing." "Because you are both the children of Alpha speedsters! Because you are pairbond-twinning soulmates!" "I need to get changed! What do I look good in?" "Slutty, gold dress with turquoise shoes! Because it's you! Seriously, Spencer, this is huge! This girl is totally right for you! Please don't be afraid now! I mean you are going to out yourself to her! This is huge!"

"So now I can't find her! All I know is that she has a date with a psycho!" "Iris, calm down. Nora's a smart girl, she'll figure it out." "Dad, Spencer Young is dangerous. And Nora talked at length about how pretty she is. And why Dad? Why did I do something so horrible?" "From what you told me, between Barry's disappearance, his ton of meta enemies and ARGUS hunting metas, sounds like you had damn good reason. Nora had enough to deal with, including being a lesbian. To add daughter of a missing speedster hero on top of that. I understand why you did it. Maybe now that you know what you know, you may decide to find a different path. Because putting technology in a child sounds dangerous. But she is entitled to her anger, Iris. As for this Spencer Young, you need evidence. Your kid is a CSI. She will need proof."


	2. The Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to every who commented. Badly need that. Be kind, I have been struggling to put this Chapter from my mind to the viewing screen. The date between Spencer and Nora gets off to an unexpected start

Spencer knew she was close. She could feel her. Despite what she said to Amy, she knew that it wasn’t possible for this to happen, if it wasn’t….. It felt very sudden, this feeling. This desire to be so close to the sexy young speedster. To nurture and....Spencer felt that other feeling again. That horrible feeling. And it wasn't far....from Nora. It was time for everything to come out. Even before their first date. No matter what the price, this had to be done.

Tears seemed to dissolve as she ran. She thought she could forget. Those jackboots trying to shoot her down. The discovery of the dampener. Her mother....she forced herself not to think about all of it. Her mother had wanted the truth, so she gave it to Iris. Ugly and horrible as the truth was. It still hurt, all the questions she had...she still had that remained unanswered. About her father who she had not seen since she was a child. A father who was far more than what she knew. Her father Barry Allen, a hero called the Flash. And also a villain known as Savitar. She couldn't ask Uncle Wally. She barely saw him, knowing only that he was unable to stay long because of work. Except it wasn't that at all. He couldn't stay because he was Impulse, a known meta-human speedster. And she knew what Argus would do if they caught him. The same thing that they almost did to her. She didn't care that her mother hadn't done it yet, she would. Unless she saved her Father. Then...

Nora forced herself up as she looked at it. It was like something out of her nightmares. He was dressed in blue, white lightning on his chest and stood 15 feet/457 cm tall. He was vibrating, leaving her in no doubt who he was. Zum A'mokk, son of A'monn A'mokk, the only White Martian with a link to the Speed Force was not as strong as his father. But Nora remembered from the future, just how devastating the White Martians could be. "Foolish girl, you think I would just let you...." Nora gasped as he hit the wall hard, leaving a giant hole. Standing next to her was....a tiny...bipedal Cheetah? She had her claws extended, her irises were green with brown pupils. Her fur was a golden brown color and she had long wavy brown hairs independent of her fur. And she wasn't wearing any clothes! "Are you ok, XS?" she growled. "Who...who are..." "We need to attack together, hold this and circle it!" Nora caught whatever the Cheetah threw at her as they both avoided a big frontal cross from the roaring Martian.

The Cheetah and XS ran at top speed, running around and around the target. Zum tried to attack using his own super speed to block them. But he could do nothing to stop their moment. "Stupid girls, I am a world class telepath! I shall teach you manners!" He paused trying to hone in on the Cheetah's mind. The Cheetah beamed at his foolishness. If his mother couldn't stop him, her weaker son had no chance. "Get ready! Not yet!" Zum glowered in frustration. Somehow the more dangerous girl who had cut his face had damaged his telepathy. Unless..."could she have some sort of blocker? Perhaps I should focus on the speedster!" "NOW!" cried Cheetah, releasing her lightning. Nora did the same; determined to take him down. Except the lightning merged somehow and became...."FIRE!" was all Zum could say before his body succumb to the furnace level that left deep scorch marks in the pavement. They both stopped to catch their breath, Nora felt her lungs on the verge of bursting. "We...we took on a White Martian! And we....won!" "That makes two for me today, Nora!" Nora turned to her with a shocked expression. "What do you mean....HEY!" she cried as the Cheetah seized her and pulled her into an alley. Before Nora could do anything, the Cheetah's features changed and before her stood a fully clothed Spencer Young. Spencer wore a sheepish expression, looking down at her feet. Nora looked around, before removing her mask. "Spencer...you know that I'm XS?" "I.....sorry, I will explain everything. First, are you ok? Did that creep hurt you or...." "No, Spencer. I'm fine. At least...he wasn't the one who hurt me." "If this is about me not telling you that..." "It's not you. I....I like you. Like you a lot, actually. Maybe very turned about your transformation, but not in a creepy furry way. Not that furry is creepy. I mean I like you for you, not just your hotness. I mean..." "I like you too, maybe I walk you home? Then we can meet for our date?"

"I can't go home! My mum won't accept me!" "She's rejecting you because you're a lesbian? Or you have powers? Or you're a superhero? What an absolute bitch!" cried Spencer. Nora giggled, shaking her head. "Me being a lesbian doesn't bother her. She....she suppressed my powers by putting something inside me as a child." "She experimented on you? That's even worse!" "My Dad's the flash!" Nora hadn't intended to reveal so much, but her hot new crush was a Cheetah woman with super-speed. Spencer's eyes widened. "Your Father is....Savitar?" Nora gasped at that. "No! I mean sort of. I mean he created him by accident and...." Spencer surprised her with a hug. "We have a lot to discuss. Maybe I should turn around, while you change?" Nora blushed, nodding. "Yeah, but I can't get some nice clothes for our date! I....I only have my jeans on me." "I have something for that. Just change into your jeans." "Done" Spencer turned around to see Nora in a black jacket, white blouse and blue jeans. She bit her lip to keep from drooling. "Okay, follow me."

Spencer needed to remind herself that she took down two of Dark Opal's soldiers today. That her plans almost saw the death of her potential soul mate. That she needed to explain herself to Nora. Nora West-Allen who looked like a wet dream in her tight purple dress. "That one. Nora, please wear that one!" Nora giggled at her as Citrina scanned the dress for her. "Thank you Citrina!" "Of course, Lady Turquoise." she replied. Nora looked at her, inquiringly. Spencer simply shrugged. "Well there be anything else? I assume you two are going somewhere nice?" "We are, Citrina. Somewhere wonderful with someone wonderful." answered Spencer. Citrina smirked at her. "Perhaps there will be a female Lord Turquoise?" she teased. "Thank you again, Citrina. I will let your goddaughter know that all is well." "Best wishes to you both." Nora beamed at Spencer as they left the store. "Open after hours and she helped me with makeup....I have to come here again! Now what's this, Lady Turquoise stuff?" "I will explain when we get to our restaurant, darling!" answered Spencer. Nora flushed. "Darling, she called me. I really like that. And I really like her!" she thought.

It was a strange, but wonderful experience. And all they were doing was walking. Just walking, hand in hand. Nora had struggled with heels in the past, but they felt just right at the moment. Spencer was still smiling, almost like she couldn't stop. It was beyond amazing that this was actually happening. She was walking with XS, the sexiest woman Spencer had ever seen...and she was the daughter of Savitar!!! Things continue to prove the weirdness of life. "So tell me about the restaurant." "Well, the restaurant is...." IN a split second, a person's life could change forever. Indeed, it seemed life was often so random. But Spencer had been expected this as she pulled her new lady love to safety. "It's speedster hunting time!" called out a cold voice.

Lazara glared at Louise. She was always being a smart-ass. Sometimes, being the leader of the Ice Pack was hard. Her sister Maureen code-named Permafrost hadn't returned. She looked over at her Ice Maiden. Sadly Victoria wasn't any better. The transfer to a female body had worked marvels for her. For a time, Victoria was back to her old brilliant self. Then it started again. The pit that cured Lazara, was not working on the one she loved. "Icicle is still fighting with Tom boy. Totally useless. Meanwhile we have to wait for Dark Man to send us another envoy! God, I'm bored! Even staring at my stone cold babe Snowstorm and you two angry Popsicles aren't helping! How long will this take?" "Patience, my Blizzard. We will see some action, soon. Unless you want to make some of our own?" Lazara rolled her eyes at their horny stupidity. "Lazara, do we have a plan?" asked Polar Queen. Her wife Arctic had her arms around her. Lazara barely suppressed a sigh. "Our plan is simple, Tora! You and Sigrid assist us, when we get the message from our employer. For now, we wait!" "Heads up, ladies! I have a message from the boss!" "Thank you, Maureen." Her sister Permafrost was the only one she could trust. Lazara read the message, carefully. Her eyes narrowed as she read on. "Ladies, we need to deal with a traitor. A traitor named Khione!"

Rag Doll was planning his next attack. Something worthy of him. The billionaire tech genius Alec Rois was planning to propose to his girlfriend. Bribing one of the servants was a masterstroke. The next step was get himself into the package. "What a waste of such a great gift. Your time has past." Peter Merkel spun his head only to see cold eyes look back at him. Before he could move, there was a bright red light. "How disappointing. Let us hope the next Rag Doll is worthy of the gift. Dispose of him, Christian!" Christian Amar reached down to pick up the broken body before him. He beamed at this. "One less voice to irritate us, Lord!" He bit back a whimper as his employer glared at him. “Less talk, more disposal, Christian!” Christian shivered as his Dark Master disappeared. He would never be truly comfortable with the being he had chosen to serve. But he remembered how it had been before. “Never again!” he swore to himself as he began what needed to be done.

"Freeze the fast freaks!" declared Lazara as she prepared the monsters. The bodies she had taken were perfect for reanimation. It was crucial part of stopping the speedsters. The Ice Pack were attacking from up high, forcing the two lovebirds to zip between straight the main road, practically boxed-in. Lazara glared as the young speedster XS dodged an ice blast from the the taunting Louise. First they need to stop the speedsters, then they could go after Khione. Spencer was grateful for the clothes she had gotten. It enable her to transform without incident. Her claws were invaluable to keep her balance as the ice tracks were difficult to run on. She seized Nora, hoisting her unto her back as she dodged blast after blast. "Nora, I need to borrow some of your speed!" she whispered. "You got it, babe!" Spencer focused on the spell as she drew upon some of Nora’s speed. She rarely entered Hypertime. She could feel every molecule, every drop of sweat, the sounds of ice slowly dropping. After what had happened with the Martian, she was nervous about this. But she could see Lazara’s monsters starting to form. There was no time. With a final surge, it began.

The sounds as ice ladies flew into stone and brick never ceased to be unsettling. It felt almost like a betrayal to cause harm to two fellow lesbian couples. She knew that was foolish, the four fallen snow women would annihilate them given the chance. How that monster had recruited so many of them as his personal hit squad, she would never know. All that mattered was knocking out Lazara. She was the one who could make all the difference. She narrowly avoided a strike from Permafrost. Lazara’s sister was no less dangerous as she shielded her sister, who was preparing for another abominable abomination. Spencer could see the half formed snow yeti coming into being. More than one, at least three. She had to speed up. Time was short. She saw the icicle heading her way. There was a last shot from Permafrost before Spencer could reach her. Behind her, she heard the whiz. She sidestepped and gave a final blast and burst of her own. Permafrost and Lazara fell like tenpins as a dagger struck a wall where Lazara had stood. Half wheezing as Nora stepped off her, she turned to see a masked man collapse with a large icicle protruding from his stomach. “Babe, it’s Cicada!” Spencer had heard the name. An infamous murderor of metahumans, now barely breathing with ice opening up his internal organs. “X...XS. We...we have to go!!! No time!” she panted. “We can’t let the monster die!” pleaded Nora.

Orlin looked out to the battle ahead. Speedsters and Ice women fighting it out with no regard for innocent bystanders. He recognised the lead Ice woman as she created what looked like Icy bigfoots. Nora Fries, a psycho who had escaped from Arkham in Gotham. He recalled the job there, she almost escaped as part of her plans to save her husband. She needed to be stopped. He focused on her head and released the dagger. Before he felt a sharp, cold blast around his belly. An icicle had lodged himself next to the satellite shard in his abdomen and ribcage. He barely had time to note the failure of his dagger before he fell. "Grace....I'm sorry!" was the last thought that passed through his mind before he was surrounded by darkness.

Raya looked at her medals. She had fought so hard for them. She deserved so much better, instead if being thrown away because of one bad mission. Then she met the General. The General gave her purpose, strength and redemption. She also gave her love. A love she never expected. When they first met; Josyln was just angry. Wielding her weather staff with fury, she had planned some pointless revenge against her father. But the General saw more in her that just another Weather Wizard, out to destroy the old one. The General had convinced her to partner with Josyln and give her the help she needed.

Raya remembered how they had fought each other as they recruited various people for the war. Many of whom would not return. Not that she had seen anyone come back of course. Joslyn’s anger and self-loathing had made her violent and uncontrollable. Or so Raya had suspected. But it hadn’t taken long. In fact, it took only a few weeks. It just... happened. She squealed as a long nail made contact. “Love that tight, ticklish taint of yours! Still staring at the proof lesser people gave you of your awesomeness?” Raya loved the warmth that came from the weather witch as the tiny woman wrapped her arms around her, occasionally squeezing her breasts. “The War rages on.” “Any news from Zo?” “Only that the war is not going well in Sapphire. The siege of Corundum is not proceeding well. The General’s sister Colonel Midas has been unable to lift it.”

Raya bits back a snarl. It was wrong, all wrong. She fought so hard in so many battles. But this battle was the most important. A battle against the one who had caused so much pain. So much suffering. A monster who would never yield to reason or justice. And it was critical to keep fighting. TO fight for love, to fight for justice, to never yield or surrender to the pain, to the suffering; this creature had unleashed upon that world. Now her world. "We will win, Raya! Count on that!" Raya beamed at Josyln. Joslyn had been so angry, now she was the calm one. "You're right, babe! We will win!" she agreed as they embraced.

Nora looked around. It was fancy. Very fancy. She couldn't help but blush, feeling completely wrong for this setting. Mordeth was one of the most exclusive restaurants in Central City. She hardly expected that Spencer would take her here. "Your usual table, Lady Turquoise?" "A second chair today, Guillaume." "Very good, Madame." "Ok, that's the second person to call you that! I really want to know why!" Spencer just grinned at her. "How about we sit down first, then I will explain everything?" Nora nods, giggling in reply. "My lady!" Nora flushed as Spencer tucked her chair under the table. "You are so beautiful!" whispered Spencer as she turned to her own chair. Spencer forced herself to stay calm as she sat in her own chair. Nora's eyes were so expressive, so scintillating, so gorgeous. It was like resting in a pool of weaved water; their mesmerizing sparkling making it near impossible to focus. The warmth, the glow, was an intoxication of desire. And her voice was a cacophony of intermingled melodies. She could almost hear Nora calling out her voice. 

”Spencer???” Or she was calling Spencer in real life. “Sorry, headspace!!! So questions?” “Ok, first question? Um...what is that thing?” “Oh this is a Sounds dampener which allows us to talk without being overheard.” Nora giggled, shaking her head. “It looks different from the one’s I am used to.” Spencer leant in to whisper “It keeps Kryptonians and Venusians from hearing.” Nora snorted at that. “Ok, second question. Why are you Lady Turquoise?” Spencer paused as if deep in thought. Nora bit her lips as she stared at that beautiful face, those ruby lips, that thoughtful expression. “When...when my grandmother, aunt, mother and half-brother were murdered; I inherited my grandmother’s title. I became Lady Turquoise, ruler of the nation of Turquoise and servant of the Plant Goddess, the Green. My father...he had a one night stand with my mother. He is...was Zoom.” Nora’s eyes widened. “And your father Nora...he’s Savitar, isn’t he?” Nora shook her head. “He is the Flash.” Spencer paused. “Barry Allen-Savitar...he was the one...he took my family away. I....I...it still hurts.” Nora reached for Spencer’s hand, massaging it gently. “I am sorry to hear that. Savitar tried to kill my Mum. I...My Dad is a different Barry Allen. He isn’t Savitar. I imagine it may be hard, seeing his doppelganger as a hero.” “Especially after what I heard my father did.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Ice Pack
> 
> Lazara - Eleanora Connor-Fries  
> Icemaiden - Dr Victoria 'Vic' Connor-Fries  
> Permafrost - Maureen Connor  
> Blizzard - Louise Lincoln  
> Snowstorm - Crystal Frost  
> Polar Queen - Tora Olafsdotter  
> Arctic - Sigrid Nansen  
> Khione - Callista 'Callie' Snow


	3. The Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And for no reason at all....Weather Ghost. After arriving at the restaurant, Nora peppers Spencer with questions

Raya looked at her medals. She had fought so hard for them. She deserved so much better, instead if being thrown away because of one bad mission. Then she met the General. The General gave her purpose, strength and redemption. She also gave her love. A love she never expected. When they first met; Josyln was just angry. Wielding her weather staff with fury, she had planned some pointless revenge against her father. But the General saw more in her that just another Weather Wizard, out to destroy the old one. The General had convinced her to partner with Josyln and give her the help she needed.

Raya remembered how they had fought each other as they recruited various people for the war. Many of whom would not return. Not that she had seen anyone come back of course. Joslyn’s anger and self-loathing had made her violent and uncontrollable. Or so Raya had suspected. But it hadn’t taken long. In fact, it took only a few weeks. It just... happened. She squealed as a long nail made contact. “Love that tight, ticklish taint of yours! Still staring at the proof lesser people gave you of your awesomeness?” Raya loved the warmth that came from the weather witch as the tiny woman wrapped her arms around her, occasionally squeezing her breasts. “The War rages on.” “Any news from Zo?” “Only that the war is not going well in Sapphire. The siege of Corundum is not proceeding well. The General’s sister Colonel Midas has been unable to lift it.”

Raya bits back a snarl. It was wrong, all wrong. She fought so hard in so many battles. But this battle was the most important. A battle against the one who had caused so much pain. So much suffering. A monster who would never yield to reason or justice. And it was critical to keep fighting. TO fight for love, to fight for justice, to never yield or surrender to the pain, to the suffering; this creature had unleashed upon that world. Now her world. "We will win, Raya! Count on that!" Raya beamed at Josyln. Joslyn had been so angry, now she was the calm one. "You're right, babe! We will win!" she agreed as they embraced.

Nora looked around. It was fancy. Very fancy. She couldn't help but blush, feeling completely wrong for this setting. Mordeth was one of the most exclusive restaurants in Central City. She hardly expected that Spencer would take her here. "Your usual table, Lady Turquoise?" "A second chair today, Guillaume." "Very good, Madame." "Ok, that's the second person to call you that! I really want to know why!" Spencer just grinned at her. "How about we sit down first, then I will explain everything?" Nora nods, giggling in reply. "My lady!" Nora flushed as Spencer tucked her chair under the table. "You are so beautiful!" whispered Spencer as she turned to her own chair. Spencer forced herself to stay calm as she sat in her own chair. Nora's eyes were so expressive, so scintillating, so gorgeous. It was like resting in a pool of weaved water; their mesmerizing sparkling making it near impossible to focus. The warmth, the glow, was an intoxication of desire. And her voice was a cacophony of intermingled melodies. She could almost hear Nora calling out her voice. 

”Spencer???” Or she was calling Spencer in real life. “Sorry, headspace!!! So questions?” “Ok, first question? Um...what is that thing?” “Oh this is a Sounds dampener which allows us to talk without being overheard.” Nora giggled, shaking her head. “It looks different from the one’s I am used to.” Spencer leant in to whisper “It keeps Kryptonians and Venusians from hearing.” Nora snorted at that. “Ok, second question. Why are you Lady Turquoise?” Spencer paused as if deep in thought. Nora bit her lips as she stared at that beautiful face, those ruby lips, that thoughtful expression. “When...when my grandmother, aunt, mother and half-brother were murdered; I inherited my grandmother’s title. I became Lady Turquoise, ruler of the nation of Turquoise and servant of the Plant Goddess, the Green. My father...he had a one night stand with my mother. He is...was Zoom.” Nora’s eyes widened. “And your father Nora...he’s Savitar, isn’t he?” Nora shook her head. “He is the Flash.” Spencer paused. “Barry Allen-Savitar...he was the one...he took my family away. I....I...it still hurts.” Nora reached for Spencer’s hand, massaging it gently. “I am sorry to hear that. Savitar tried to kill my Mum. I...My Dad is a different Barry Allen. He isn’t Savitar. I imagine it mayt be hard, seeing his doppelganger as a hero.” “Especially after what I heard my father did.”


End file.
